


Hold my hand

by ItohKuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Sad Ending, M/M, OOC, Oikawa gonna quit volleyball, kinda shit though
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItohKuri/pseuds/ItohKuri
Summary: "Nè, Oikawa. Cậu biết cậu có nụ cười đẹp lắm không? Vì thế, hãy luôn mỉm cười nhé." Iwaizumi nhè nhẹ đặt bàn tay vụng về của mình lên gò má của cậu. Hắn ta nhìn cậu trìu mến, không chút xấu hổ nào cả. Nhưng khuôn mặt cậu thì đỏ ửng cả lên rồi.Dưới sắc trời lạnh lẽo đó, đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn ấm áp của cậu đặt lên đôi bàn tay thô ráp của hắn. Không cần gì cả, chỉ là một cái năm tay giản đơn. "Tôi sẽ mãi luôn mỉm cười. Vì vậy cậu cứ đi đi. Không sao cả. Nhưng hãy nhớ rằng tôi luôn chờ cậu quay trở về... Tôi sẽ mãi chờ..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nhân vật 100% bị OOC hết rồi ;;-;;

Nếu ngày hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng của cuộc đời, Iwaizumi vẫn sẽ thản nhiên mà nhấp một tách trà nhàn nhạt, ngồi lì trong nhà mà ngắm sắc trời trong lành. Và hiển nhiên, bên cạnh hắn ta phải có một tên mè nheo khó chịu- Oikawa Tooru. Mái tóc nâm sậm màu chocolate sẽ lại cọ cọ vào người hắn mà than vãn hay nói xấu đàn em Tobio của mình, hoặc ngoại lệ nữa thì đôi lúc cậu cũng có nhắc đến tên chibi tóc cam. Kết luận lại rằng: kết thúc cuộc đời thanh thản nhất là việc dành hết quãng thời gian bên cạnh Oikawa chết tiệt.

Từ nhỏ, nhỏ đến mức hắn chẳng kịp nhận ra thì bên cạnh đã xuất hiện một cục nợ to đùng rồi. Như một đứa bé cần đồ chơi của nó, Oikawa đi đâu cũng cần có hắn. Tên nhóc luôn cằn nhằn và bắt bẻ lại mọi lời nói của hắn ta cũng chỉ có cậu mà thôi.

Đơn giản lắm. Chẳng hạn như thế này.

"Học bài đi, Oikawa chết tiệt."

" Mẹ ơi, đừng ép con học bài!"

Từ một câu nói đơn giản với một hàm ý cực kì mang tính chất bạn bè, cậu ta đã biến lời nói của hắn ta thành thứ giáo huấn giữa mẹ và con cái rồi.

Năm mười bốn tuổi, vào dịp sinh nhật của cậu ta, Iwaizumi tặng cậu một trái bóng. Từ đó cậu bắt đầu nảy sinh trong đầu một niềm đam mê bóng chuyền và hiển nhiên, bắt buộc hắn cùng tham gia. Nhưng không thể phú nhận rằng, hắn ta có một tài năng thiên phú trong thể thao. Nếu người ta đồn đại cậu là một chuyền hai cực đỉnh với những đường chuyền vô cùng dứt khoát thì hắn cũng là một tay đập bóng không thể xem thường được. Đó là sau này cơ.

Nhưng có điều... Oikawa Tooru không phải là một thiên tài. Cậu càng sớm nhận ra điều đó trong những buổi tập bóng chuyền đầu tiên với Iwai-chan. Cái sự thật tàn nhẫn ấy áp đặt lên cậu như một cái đinh đóng chặt vào lương tâm. Cậu nhìn thấy hắn ta dần rời xa mình, dần tiến lên phía trước mà lòng quặn thắt khó chịu. Cậu không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra.

Cái giả phải trả cho nó thì đắt vô cùng. Cái mong ước lại được đứng cạnh hắn làm máu cậu sôi sục, cậu bất giác lại nắm chặt lấy hai tay mình. Đôi bàn tay này. Rồi cậu lại nhìn xuống đôi chân đang run bần bật lên. Tất cả... Cậu sẽ làm tất cả để có thể thực hiện được mong ước đó. Cứ cố gắng, cố gắng mà thôi. Con người ta đã nói "Có ý chí thì làm được tất mà".

Quả nhiên, ông trời không phụ lòng cậu. Mỗi ngày chạy vài chục vòng, buổi tối viện cớ nào đó để mượn phòng thể chất để luyện tập thêm. Ban đầu ngay cả những động tác chuyền bóng đơn giản cậu vẫn không thể thực hiện được. Thật là kinh tởm bản thân mà... Rồi lại thêm vài chục lần chấn thương trong luyện tập cũng như thi đấu nữa. Đôi lúc ba mẹ nhìn cậu với ánh mắt xót xa, cảm thương mà khuyên nhủ rằng cậu nên từ bỏ đi, nhưng Oikawa chỉ gầm gừ trong miệng rồi bỏ đi. Cậu đã thề với bản thân mình sẽ không ngừng cố gắng cho đến khi nào thành công. Vì thế cậu sẽ không ngừng cố gắng, đúng như những gì mình hứa. 

Còn thái độ của Iwaizumi trước hành động của cậu? Thờ ơ như không biết gì. Sự thật là hắn ta có biết, và còn biết rất rõ. Nhưng hắn chỉ đứng từ xa theo dõi cậu, chờ đợi kết quả từ cậu. Hắn không hề nhảy vào can thiệp hay khuyên nhủ cậu. Cứ để cậu làm mọi việc trong âm thầm rồi quan sát. Hôm cậu chấn thương đầu gối đến mức phải nhập viện, hắn ta xách đồ đạc và xách vở lên giúp cậu, lèm bèm về bài kiểm tra và bài vở ảnh hưởng đến cậu thế nào, nhưng rồi sau đó cũng lặng thinh nhìn cậu. Nhưng sáng hôm sau, lần nhập viện nào cũng vậy, khi vừa mở mắt ra, người đầu tiên cậu thấy vẫn là hắn. 

Và sau bao nỗ lực, Oikawa Tooru cũng thực hiện được ước mơ của mình. Giấu đi những giọt nước mắt, cậu trưng ra cái nụ cười ma mãnh đó để đánh lừa mọi người, đánh lừa cả bản thân mình. Ai cũng hưởng ứng cả, chỉ có Iwaizumi vẫn nghiêm nghị nhìn cậu. Hắn ta quả thật... Nhìn thấu con người cậu.

"Oikawa, cậu cười rất đẹp."

Quả thật, chỉ có đơn giản như thế. Nhưng từ lúc nào, con người phức tạp như cậu lại thích tên đơn giản đó mất rồi. Rất vụng về, nói năng cũng chẳng cẩn thận nữa. Nhưng rất quan tâm đến mọi người. Và tính cách của hắn được bộc lộ rõ nhất là lúc chơi bóng chuyền. Không chút ngại ngần hay cáu gắt, Iwaizumi dành hết đam mê vào nó. Đó cũng là lí do mà cậu yêu thích bóng chuyền như thế. 

o0o~o0o~o0o

Năm cuối ở Aoba Jousai, Oikawa và Iwaizumi đã cùng nhau hợp lực, nhưng kết cục vẫn thua đội bóng chuyền của Karasuno. Nhưng chiến thắng đó, cậu công nhận. Đó là thứ vinh quang mà họ xứng đáng nhận được, dù công sức bản thân cậu bỏ ra, nghị lực của cậu không thể không nói đến. 

Tôi hôm đó, Iwaizumi đứng chờ cậu trước cửa nhà. Hắn ta quả thật chu đáo, sợ cậu ở một mình sẽ tủi thân mà khóc nên đón cậu chứ gì. Nhưng chớ có lo, cậu mà khóc ư? Sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện đó. Nhưng phản ứng của hắn hoàn toàn nằm ngoài tầm hiểu biết của cậu. 

Tên Iwa-chan cáu kỉnh ấy lại gần cậu và thì thầm với cậu.

" Oikawa chết tiệt. Hôm nay tôi tới đây không phải để nghe cậu phàn nàn về trận đấu hôm nay."

"Thì sao? Cậu là mẹ tớ à?" Cậu phản kháng lại. Một đằng là tên này thật sự muốn giúp đỡ, nhưng thái độ khó coi chết đi được. Cậu phải dạy dỗ lại hắn ta.

" Nè, tôi là người thấu hiểu công sức mà cậu bỏ ra, cũng là người đã gắn bó với cậu suốt mười mấy năm qua. Tôi hiểu cậu hơn ai hết mà. Vì thế, cậu cứ tự nhiên giãi bày cảm xúc, không cần giấu."

"Thật hả? Ờ thì trước hết nè, năng lực 2 trường đúng là không công bằng gì cả! Còn nhóc lùn chibi đó nữa, ai ngờ phút cuối lại đánh mạnh quá chừng nhỉ? Cú đó đáng lẽ chặn được rồi, tôi còn đọc được hướng bóng của nhóc đó nữa." Oikawa bắt đầu tuôn một tràn về đội đối phương. 

Ắt hẳn có kẻ tóc cam nào đó bên kia đang hắt hơi dữ dội đây.

" Không" Iwaizumi ngắt lời. "Cảm xúc thật của cậu cơ. Tôi hiểu, người như cậu sẽ không bao giờ đổ lỗi cho đối thủ cả."

"Hơ. Thật ra..." Cậu trở nên lúng túng. Rồi sững người lại trước vẻ mặt điềm đạm của hắn ta. Chẳng có chút cảm thương hay nuối tiếc nào. Hệt như ngày hôm đó. Nhưng lần này, hắn nhìn cậu nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn một chút thôi. Cậu lại đưa tay lên quệt một ít nước mắt trên má rồi giơ tay lắc lắc đầy khó hiểu

" Xin lỗi, chẳng hiểu sao..."

Iwaizumi bất giác quàng đôi tay rộng lên của hắn qua vai cậu. Hắn ta ôm cậu nhè nhẹ, rồi vỗ vai cậu.

" Cứ khóc đi. Sẽ không ai thấy cậu khóc hết nên cứ thoải mái."

Dưới những vì sao rực rỡ tinh tú đó, cậu đã khóc hết nước mắt trước một thằng con trai khác. Thật kì cục, nhưng cũng hạnh phúc đến kì lạ.

"Nhưng đừng quên cười đó. Vì cậu cười rất đẹp, Oikawa à."

Tôi thích cậu, Iwa-chan

o0o~o0o~o0o

"Oikawa. Tớ sẽ chuyển lên đại học Tokyo." 

"Tại sao lại là Tokyo?"

"Vì đó là ước mơ của tớ."

Tin đó đến với Oikawa vào một ngày rất đẹp trời. Vào một buổi sáng mùa hạ, khi cậu chợt nhận ra thái độ của Iwaizumi với mình bỗng khác hẳn. Hắn ta trở nên dịu dàng hơn chút và cũng đỡ cộc cằn hơn. Ngược lại, hắn cũng nói nhiều hơn. Quả nhiên. Không cái gì hoàn toàn thuộc về cậu cả. Còn nữa, thái độ "Tớ-cậu" đó là sao? Chúng ta từ đó đến giờ làm gì có kiểu xưng hô lịch sự đến thế đâu?

Iwaizumi thốt lên câu đó mà gương mặt tối sầm lại, cúi gằm mặt mà không dám nhìn thẳng vào mặt cậu. Đây không phải là Iwa-chan mà cậu đã từng biết. Đó không phải, chắc hẳn rồi... Dẫu thế, cậu cũng ngước mặt lên và nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt cúi gằm đó, vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào vai hắn ta mà nói:

" Cậu đi kệ cậu. Mắc gì lại khóc như thế? Mẹ đi nhớ con quá à? Thôi không sao, lâu lâu con sẽ lên Tokyo thăm mẹ hiền!"

Không được làm hắn ta khóc... Không được làm mình khóc. Cố lên

Nhìn từ góc độ này, khó mà nói rằng hắn có thể giữ được bình tĩnh. Tên đó bây giờ mặt đỏ ửng như trái cà chua chín, tay vụng về che miệng lại nhưng vẫn không nén được tiếng cười sặc sụa. Khoảnh khắc này dù buồn thật, nhưng cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ đâu chứ.

" Nhưng mà này, Oikawa chết tiệt. Không được quên tôi đâu nhé."

" Vì sao?" Cậu vừa trả lời vừa hất mái tóc hoàn hảo của mình lên. Mắc gì lại hứa hẹn như người yêu sắp rời xa nhau thế?

"Vì... Thứ nhất, chúng ta là bạn thân."

"Thứ hai... À ừm... Tôi thích cậu. Vì thế không được quên tôi."

Oikawa đứng lại, não bộ chợt tê cứng. Xin lỗi... Cậu có vẻ không tiếp thu được mớ thông tin khổng lồ này rồi. Cậu chợt nhận ra, đối phương cũng bối rối không kém gì mình vậy. Mắt liếc ngang liếc dọc, lấm la lấm lét như ăn trộm sợ bị bắt quả tang vậy. Quả thật, tình yêu có sức hấp dẫn mà.

Nhưng mà khoan đã. Nhìn lại mình đi, Oikawa. Mày thậm chí còn xúc động hơn ai đó đấy.

Cũng phải mà, vì cứ ngỡ thứ cảm xúc bấy lâu nay chỉ đến từ một phía. Còn cái tên đần thối kia chỉ đơn thuần là quan tâm chút ít với tư cách"bạn thanh mai trúc mã" mà thôi. 

Cậu chợt quên mất rằng mình đã hụt hẫng đến nhường nào khi nghe tin hắn phải rời đi. Nhưng những lời nói này quả thật làm cậu ấm lòng lên. Một món quà tuyệt vời trước khi chia xa, nhỉ? 

"Tớ hi vọng đây là thật. Không phải là lời đùa nào đó của mẹ."

"Cậu mới đang đùa đó, Oikawa khốn nạn à!" Iwaizumi nhấp nháp ngụm không khí trong lành, trong khi tay thuận theo phản xạ đánh bốp lên lưng của thằng bạn thân. Quả thật, mọi thứ thân quen đến mức trở thành phản xạ mất rồi. Vậy mai sau không có cậu bên cạnh thì như thế nào? Nếu như... Mãi mãi như thế thì sẽ ra sao? Có muốn nghĩ cũng không thể, hắn không thể tưởng tượng ra viễn cảnh đó. Chỉ là một chuyến đi xa tạm thời mà thôi, và hắn sẽ trở về. Nhất định.

"Nắm lấy tay tớ. Tớ sẽ nhớ mãi ngày hôm nay, như là một minh chứng cho việc Iwaizumi Hajime sẽ không nói xạo." Oikawa giở giọng ra lệnh. Gương mặt của cậu vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng, nhưng giọng nói thì đủ can đảm rồi. 

Iwaizumi im lặng. Nhưng hắn vẫn khẽ đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay cậu. Bàn tay thô ráp của họ nhẹ chạm vào nhau. Chỉ đơn thuần là thế thôi, nhưng rất ấm áp. Nhẹ dịu như việc ngồi trong kotetsu (*) vào mùa đông, nhấm nháp chút gì đó trông thật nhàn rỗi. Không phải cảm giác hạnh phúc khi đập được bóng hay chắn được cú đập mạnh của đối thủ. Nó như vừa nhận được một đường chuyền của người đồng đội đáng mến, người mà ta hết lòng tin tưởng. 

Cậu và hắn từ đó lại có thêm một bí mật khác. Buổi đêm hôm ấy, Iwaizumi lặng lẽ cùng cậu ra một bãi cỏ xanh rì gần nhà. Đôi lúc ngồi tâm sự chuyện đời ở đó cũng ra dáng đàn ông lắm chứ.

Sau đó, hắn ta rời đi, bỏ lại một khoảng trống trong tim cậu, để rồi cậu mãi đợi chờ. Đợi chờ bóng hình năm xưa sẽ lại nắm lấy đôi tay này. 

(*) bàn sưởi.

o0o~o0o~o0o

Oikawa Tooru. Mười hai năm sau, cậu không theo đuổi ước mơ trở thành vận động viên bóng chuyền như mình hằng mong ước mà lại chọn một nghề nghiệp đơn giản hơn: là một bác sĩ khoa nhi dễ thương và thân thiện với con nít. Bóng chuyền giờ đây lặng lẽ vùi vào dĩ vãng với kí ức cùng Iwaizumi Hajime.

Một tên thất hứa không bao giờ quay về. Đó là loại người mà cậu luôn căm ghét, nhưng lại yêu hơn bao giờ hết. Gia đình tên đó cũng im bặt tất cả. Từ đó cậu mất hẳn liên lạc với hắn. 

Mối tình thời trung học ấy, cậu ôm mãi cho đến hết cuộc đời. Cho dù tên đó có bỏ đi, có lập gia đình thì cậu vẫn luôn giữ một cảm giác đó với hắn ta mà thôi.

Cậu chợt gặp một cô bé khá đáng yêu trong ca trực đêm của mình. Một cô bé đang trong quá trình xạ trị ung thư xương, có mái đầu trụi lủi nhưng nổi bật lên đó là một đôi mắt biết cười. 

Tối hôm ấy, con bé cứ thấp thỏm sợ ai nhìn thấy, và rồi như thế phóng ra ngoài bệnh viện.

Nó mon men đến bãi cỏ xanh rờn thân quen. Lòng cậu chợt quặn thắt bởi cảm giác buồn bã, dâng lên chút nuối tiếc. Nhưng Oikawa vẫn vui vẻ ngồi cạnh con nhỏ, làm nó hết hồn một phen. Nhưng nó lại cười. Rồi con bé bắt đầu lẩm bẩm đọc

" Cháu là Totoko. Bệnh nhân ung thư xương, kể từ đó đến nay được mười hai năm rồi. Lúc cháu mới vào viện, có một cậu trạc tuổi chú cũng nhập viện vì ung thư giống cháu. Chú ấy cao ráo lắm, lúc nào cũng lẩm bẩm là có người yêu đang đợi mình. Cháu thấy thế cũng nản thật, nhưng được cái chú đó rất kiên cường, không bao giờ than thở gì cả. Chính chú đó chỉ cho cháu chỗ này nè. Oa~ Mát lắm luôn! Buổi đêm ngắm những vì sao nữa! Nhưng tiếc thật, chú ấy đã mất rồi... Vì vậy, cháu luôn muốn hoàn thành tâm nguyện của chú ấy mà ra bờ cỏ này mỗi đêm. Để gặp được người trong mộng mà chú ấy yêu thương. Mà chờ mãi vẫn không thấy... Hình như người đó tên là Oikawa chết tiệt gì đó. Chú Iwaizumi cứ lẩm bẩm trong bệnh viện hoài như thế đấy. Cháu không biết mình sẽ còn sống đến khi nào nữa." Rồi Totoko lặng lẽ trút một hơi thở dài. 

Oikawa chết lặng. Cậu chạy tức tốc trở lại bệnh viện. Hóa ra, cái giấc mơ đi Tokyo mà Iwaizumi mong ước bấy lâu chỉ là cái cớ ngụy biện cho căn bệnh của cậu hay sao?

Những hoài niệm lại ùa về. Niềm đam mê bóng chuyền tưởng chừng đã vụt tắt giờ đây lại hừng hực lên như ngọn lửa sáng bừng trong màn đêm âm u. 

Một câu chuyện cổ tích về hai con người yêu nhau. Họ rất yêu thương nhau là đằng khác, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn phải chia xa. Người kia ra đi, bỏ lại một con người, bỏ lại một trái tim, một tâm hồn lạnh lẽo, một bàn tay đang chờ hơi ấm của ai đó. Mà chắc có lẽ người kia sẽ chẳng bao giờ trở về đâu.

Gia đình Iwaizumi cùng đồng ý kể hết mọi chuyện. Họ bảo đó là ước nguyện cuối cùng của Iwaizumi Hajime. Mãi hữu hình trong mắt cậu, là dĩ vãng nhưng là một kỉ niệm đẹp. Nhưng khi cậu biết được sự thật, nó lặng lẽ vô hình với những mảng kí ức đan xen, hòa mình và dần biến mất.

Có lẽ là vậy đó.

Liệu cậu có quên được cậu thanh niên năm ấy? Người bạn thân của mình?

Chắc chắn không.

Hajime trong tiếng Nhật là sự bắt đầu. Quả thật, Iwa-chan đã mở ra những kí ức tươi đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời mình, cho dù không hẳn cái nào cũng tràn ngập vui tươi. Nhưng từ giờ cậu sẽ sống thiếu tên đó. Quả thật mới nghĩ thôi đã thấy đau đớn đến thế này rồi. Mà thôi, đây là Oikawa Tooru. Là Tooru-sama trong mắt mọi người mà. Buồn bã đến đâu cũng có thể vượt qua được, cô đơn đến đâu cũng có thể sống tiếp. Iwaizumi không nên là một kí ức buồn. Đó phải là mảng kí ức đẹp nhất. Vì vậy phải sống tiếp

Cuối cùng chàng trai ấy lại ôm nỗi nhớ về người đã ra đi, sống tiếp cuộc đời còn lại của mình với một nụ cười. 

Và một đôi tay lạnh ngắt.


	2. Ngoại truyện

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bản di chúc của Iwaizumi Hajime, được đưa tận tay cho Oikawa sau ngày hắn ta mất

Bản di chúc của Iwaizumi Hajime được gửi tận tay Oikawa, ngay khi cậu phát hiện ra cái chết của hắn. Chính Totoko đã đưa bức thư nhàu nát ấy cho cậu. Tên này lại trưng ra một nụ cười. Vẫn là nét ranh mãnh như mọi khi, nhưng có chút buồn. Tiếng càu nhàu của Iwa-chan mỗi khi cậu buông đôi lời mỉa mai hay chế giễu, giờ cũng không còn. 

Nỗi trống trãi đã hiện diện trong lòng cậu từ lâu, nhưng bây giờ cậu mới thực sự thấy cô đơn. Có lẽ ngày xưa cậu còn có chút hi vọng có thể tìm được cậu. Nhưng giờ thì hết rồi. 

Iwaizumi Hajime của cậu đã vĩnh viễn chẳng thể gặp lại. 

 

o0o~o0o~o0o

 

Có một sự thật rằng, tôi ghét phải ra đi.

Có một sự thật rằng, tôi yêu cậu. 

Có một sự thật rằng, tôi đã từ bỏ cả hai điều đó. 

Vì sao? Vì yêu cậu, vì ghét phải ra đi.

Có một sự thật rằng, tôi là kẻ hèn. Kẻ hèn đã âm thầm nhìn cậu lặng lẽ khóc dưới cơn mưa đêm lạnh lẽo, bàn tay run rẩy vì lạnh. Kẻ hèn đã chứng kiến cậu khi cậu quyết định từ bỏ tất cả những gì liên quan đến bóng chuyền, liên quan đến chúng ta mà chẳng mảy may làm gì.

Tôi từ bỏ cậu.

.

.

.

Không phải lúc nào con người cũng hạnh phúc. Không phải lúc nào con người cũng muốn cười. Cậu cũng thế. Nhưng tôi lại rất thích nụ cười đó của cậu. 

Không thể đếm xuể được cậu có bao nhiêu nụ cười, bởi vì cậu cười rất nhiều. Cậu rất ranh mãnh. Rất thích đùa giỡn với người khác. Và tôi luôn là nạn nhân của cậu đấy, Oikawa Tooru. 

Tôi sợ sự cô đơn. Sợ đến mức muốn vãi cả ra quần ấy chứ. 

Ôi buồn cười lắm mẹ à...

Cậu đừng cười, đó là sự thật. Tôi cũng chẳng viết văn hay lắm nên lỗi gì thì bỏ qua nhá, Shittykawa!

Nói chung là tôi thích cậu, yêu cậu. Từ lâu rồi cơ. Vì sao lại yêu cậu ư? Đó lại là một câu chuyện dài. Nhưng chắc có lẽ là vì chính bản thân con người của cậu. 

Thứ lỗi nhá, nếu tôi không có nói mấy câu lãng mạn sến súa như mấy đoạn đầu. Cũng tại con bé Totoko cứ nằng nặc xem thư rồi gạch lại sửa lỗi từ cho bằng được. Lỗi chính tả của tôi cũng tầm mấy chục lỗi trở lên đấy...

Ấy, mẹ kiếp, cấm cậu cười, Shittykawa! Tôi biết cậu sẽ cười sằng sặc mà... Nín lại cho tôi.

Rõ! Con sẽ nín ngay lập tức... Ahahaha!! 

Có hai điều tôi muốn làm rõ với cậu.

Thứ nhất, đây là di chúc của tôi. Cậu không có quyền phàn nàn về số lỗi chính tả của tôi (dù con bé Totoko đã giúp đỡ sửa hầu hết mấy lỗi quan trọng rồi)...

Thứ hai, xin chân thành xin lỗi vì 'Iwa-chan' của cậu không thể nói lời chân thành và tình cảm hơn vì lý do đã nêu trên (Oyyy, tôi lười ghi được chưa. Cấm phàn nàn).

Tôi phát hiện mình bị ung thư và cấm tiệt gia đình thông báo cho cậu. 

Tôi ghét khóc lóc sướt mướt lắm. Vì thế, tôi cứ muốn cậu cười mãi mà thôi. Muốn thấy nụ cười ranh mãnh của cậu, muốn thấy cậu chế giễu tôi và cái viễn cảnh chúng ta tồn tãi mãi mà thôi. Cho dù tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Thường thì tôi là một con người rất thực tế, nhưng bây giờ tôi lại luôn muốn đắm chìm vào những giấc mơ không hồi kết. Cùng với cậu.

Ôi mẹ ơi, tôi nghĩ mình cần cái xô. 

Cậu nên cầm nó mọi lúc mọi nơi đó (=3=")

.

.

.

Khoảng thời gian tôi nói dối rằng bản thân lên Tokyo học đại học, đó là khoảng thời gian đau khổ nhất. Vì có những lúc tôi nhớ đến cậu. Có những lúc tôi lặng lẽ đứng từ xa nhìn cậu, thấy cậu cô đơn, thấy cậu cười, nhìn thấy cậu thay đổi... Có lẽ đối với cậu, tôi đã không còn tồn tại rồi. 

Không đúng... Tôi vẫn luôn nhớ đến cậu mà

Tôi luôn muốn mình sẽ nắm giữ một vị trí đặc biệt trong cậu. Ví dụ người yêu chẳng hạn. Vì thế tôi đã tỏ tình với cậu. và không ngờ cậu lại có tình cảm tương tự với tôi. Rõ là ngốc mà.

Như tôi đã nói (lật lên trên đi thằng khùng), tôi sợ một ngày nào đó sẽ phải ở một mình dưới mấy tấc đất và trở thành hóa thạch (=.="). Nghĩa là chết đó.

Chết là gì? Nói theo một cách khoa học, chết thông thường được xem là sự chấm dứt các hoạt động của một hay ngừng vĩnh viễn mọi hoạt động (không thể phục hồi) của một cơ thể(*). Nhưng tôi nói thẳng, cái thứ ở trên là đống rác gì vậy?

Tôi không hiểu chết là gì, chỉ biết khi chết là hết, sẽ không gặp lại được cậu, được cha mẹ và mọi người. Thậm chí cả bóng chuyền nữa. 

Tôi nhớ cú chuyền của cậu lắm đấy Shittykawa. 

Cậu thích chết không? Tôi thì không. Nhưng chả hiểu cái quái gì lại phải chết. Lại còn được thông báo trước. Tôi muốn cố gắng, nhưng không thể. Muốn vùng vẫy, nhưng chẳng còn gì để mà níu kéo. Tôi còn nhiều ước mơ, nhiều điều để mà sống. Tôi không phải là con người dễ dãi, vì thế đã không chịu thua số phận. Nhưng mà biết sao được? 

Gào thét? Không thế nữa rồi.

Cầu cứu? Tôi thà chết còn hơn.

Và thế là chỉ biết chờ chết mà thôi. 

Tôi là người đã mở ra một tương lai với cậu, mở ra cánh cửa đó, nhưng lại chủ động phá vỡ nó một cách tàn nhẫn. Có lẽ không nói yêu cậu ngày đó sẽ tốt hơn chăng? Cậu sẽ không đau khổ khi biết được sự thật?

Không phải... Không phải.

Vì thế tôi xin lỗi. Xin lỗi vì tất cả. Vì đã lỡ bước chân vào cuộc đời cậu.

KHÔNG PHẢI MÀ! Tôi rất vui khi tình cảm của mình được cậu đáp lại, rất vui mà!

Nhưng vì đây là di chúc tôi sẽ không xin lỗi. Vì thế cảm ơn cậu vì tất cả. Cảm ơn vì đã để tôi tổn thương cậu.

Và rồi! Vào công việc thôi. Di chúc dù sao cũng đặt ra với mục đích chia tài sản mà. Tôi để lại cho cậu một phần của tôi. Đó là Totoko. Hãy giúp đỡ nó. Hãy chữa trị cho nó. Đó là một con bé tốt đó.

Sao cậu biết tôi sẽ làm bác sĩ?

Tất nhiên, qua cách cậu cư xử hằng ngày, ngoài bóng chuyền cậu sẽ khá thân thiện với con nít nên nghề bác sĩ khá hợp với cậu. Tôi là ai chứ? Là thánh chứ ai?

Con mẹ cậu... (=.=")

Nói vậy thôi chứ mai mốt không làm bác sĩ cấm chỉ trích tôi. Không thì đập cho phát bây giờ.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuối cùng lại là đôi lời lảm nhảm.

Thứ nhất, cám ơn cậu Oikawa. Lý do hả? Làm biếng ghi quá đó nha! Mà thôi kệ. Cám ơn vì tất cả, Oikawa Tooru.

Thứ hai, có lẽ hơi quá đáng nhưng mà... Đừng quên tôi nha. Đừng bao giờ quên đó tên nhây kia!

Chắc chắn rồi.

Thứ ba, tôi yêu cậu. 

 

 

 

P/S: Tôi cần cái xô thứ 2 :vvvvv

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin lỗi thật mà ;A;


End file.
